Question: Rewrite ${(4^{10})^{-6}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Solution: ${ (4^{10})^{-6} = 4^{(10)(-6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (4^{10})^{-6}} = 4^{-60}} $